


My Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of teamfreewillimagines': Imagine your father, Dean, crying as he walks you down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!

 

“Y/N, are you ready?” Dean knocks on the large oak door to his daughter’s dressing room.

 

“Yeah, come in!” 

 

As Dean pushes through the door a flood of bright light nearly blinds him. Once his eyes adjust to the summer afternoon sunlight he stops in his tracks. In front of him, dressed in her mother’s gown, is his daughter. Dean never noticed just how much they look alike until now. The same dress, the same smile, even the same effervescent look in her eyes. Y/N truly is her mother’s daughter. 

 

With a little twirl Y/N causes the sleek dress to twist around her form showcasing the detailed back. A hand sewn tree is carefully detailed on the back. Every leaf, each branch, was diligently embroidered by Dean’s wife, Delilah, with the help of her grandmother. It was made specifically for their wedding. Dean distinctly remembers carrying an exhausted Delilah back to bed after falling asleep on the gown nearly everyday up until their wedding day.  

 

“What do you think?” Y/N asks, already knowing that Dean with give. The same answer he always gives whenever Y/N was getting fitted. 

 

“Stunning. As always.” Dean notes that the chapel’s stained glass windows bounce colors off her dress and her sheer veil. 

 

It's almost time for the main event and Dean can feel himself shaking with nerves. As the clock strikes noon Dean gives Y/N a tender hug, much looser than he'd like but he doesn't want to wrinkle her dress. As he pulls away he fights the urge to hold Y/N’s face in his hands, to tuck her hair behind her ears like he has for years. She's grown so much and he notices it more today than ever. The years have gone by much too quickly for his liking. What seems like yesterday Dean was bringing home a baby that fit perfectly in his arms. 

 

“I'll meet you outside.” Needing to separate himself from all the memories, the reality that today brings, Dean practically runs from the room, leaving Y/N to prepare the final touches of her veil and makeup. 

 

Pushing past the chapel doors Dean searches for Delilah. The sea of flowers and ornate decorations makes Dean feel surrounded and exposed to the unknown. Thankfully, he finds Delilah seated towards the front with Sam and his family. After giving a quick hug and exchanging pleasantries, and a quick check on their next hunt after the wedding, with Sam and his family Dean finds his seat next to Delilah. Wanting to grab onto to something Dean snatches Delilah’s hand in his, anchoring himself in the present instead of the nostalgia he feels being inside a chapel again. 

 

Whispering Delilah asks, “How's she?”

 

“Good, Y/N seems good.” That's all that comes to his mind. 

 

Always quick to pick up on Dean’s unspoken emotions Delilah asks, “And how are you?”

 

With somber eyes Dean looks towards Delilah and that's enough. She tightens her grip on his hand, giving it a quick kiss and rubbing away the lipstick stain. Not needing words, never needing words, she rests her head again Dean’s crisp black suit shoulder and waits. The pastor gives the cue that Y/N is ready and Dean begrudgingly raises. With heavy steps Dean finds his way to the final pew and waits, hands awkwardly clasped in front of him, for her entrance. 

 

In perfect synchronicity Y/N enters and the wedding march begins. For the second time today Dean gets lost watching Y/N. As she approaches he fondly remembers Y/N’s first steps. A week long hunt had taken him away from her and Delilah, and it was grueling being so far away. When Dean came back after a lengthy drive the first thing he saw was Y/N’s jam covered face beaming up at him, fingers also cover in jam reaching for him, and hearing that laugh of hers. 

 

Y/N hooks her forearm into Dean’s and the memory cuts away. While she's grown Y/N still has that smile. Dean’s heart skips, overwhelmed by everything. The flowers, the lights, and the expectant faces of in-laws staring at them. Now Dean knows how Delilah and her father must have felt. Dean almost can't believe how nervous he feels now, more than he did standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Delilah. The only thing that could explain his discomfort is because this is his one and only baby girl. But she's not a baby anymore. 

 

Dean tries to just look ahead, to block out the anxiety but he takes one look at Y/N’s fiancée's face and that's it. He recognizes the wonder in their face, the excitement for all the new experiences to come. Dean ponders if his father-in-law got to see him like this, if he felt anything like Dean does now. 

 

All too soon the walk down the aisle is drawing to a close. And everything smacks Dean in the gut. As soon Y/N reaches the stage that's it. She'll become someone's wife, someone's support system and the leader of her family. Dean won't be to ignore that she won't strictly be his baby girl anymore. Dean’s barricades break and the floodgates open. Every tear he refused to shed in Y/N’s presence, all the fear, pours its way out on that aisle. Dean tries his best to control himself as he hands you over to your fiancée. Without a word Dean shares a meaningful stare with Y/N’s soon-to-be life partner. Their body straightens and they harden their gaze, the shimmer never dying in their eyes, and they share an acknowledging nod at Dean. And that's enough. In that one silent motion Dean got the confirmation he needed. Their ready to take on whatever their new life will be with Y/N. That's all Dean can ask for right now. 

 

Back in the uncomfortable wooden pews Dean and Delilah silently watch the preceding, each silently crying as they watch their child move onto the next stage in her life. 

 

The rest of the ceremony goes by as a hodgepodge of elated chatter, music, and drunk new relatives making small talk. But that mixture of activity is cut through when the DJ announces the father daughter dance. 

 

“Would the bride and her father please come to the middle of the dance floor for the father daughter dance.” 

 

With the poise of a newly crowned queen Y/N almost seems to float to the center of the floor. As she places her arms around Dean’s neck Y/N asks for something Dean is more than happy to do. 

 

“Dad, can I step on your feet?”

 

“Why do you even bother asking? You know I'll always let you.” Dean’s grin is bright for the first time today. All the sadness washed away by such a simple request. 

 

Y/N kicks off her shoes and steps onto the tops of Dean’s leather dress shoes. The sensation of Y/N's weight on his feet is familiar and comfortable despite the years it's been since she's last did this. He clearly remembers teaching her to dance at age fourteen for her first major school dance. It took weeks of Y/N balancing on his feet to finally figure out how to dance on her own. 

 

Dean grips onto Y/N, wanting this dance to be burned into his memory. 

 

“Are you ready?” This question has been digging in the back of Dean’s mind, nagging at him the whole year it took to plan this wedding. 

 

“Ready for what?”

 

Dean isn't quite sure at first, but he remembers the question his father-in-law asked him before his wedding. “Are you for what your new life will bring?”

 

Y/N chuckles ruefully, “No! Not at all. And I'm terrified that everything is going to go wrong..”

 

Dean echoes the same answer his in-law said to him when he answered something similar. “Then you're ready.” As the song fades Y/N pulls away, uncertainty clear in her face and her posture. “Go. Dance with your friends. You know where to find me if you need me.” 

 

Peep back in her step Y/N charges off, shoes still discarded, for the group of bridesmaids coming onto the dance floor. Seated with Delilah once more Dean watches as Y/N enjoys her day to the fullest. 

 

“There goes our baby.” Delilah sniffles into her napkin, her eyes puffy and corners of her nose red from so much sniffling. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean idly responds, eyes still watching for any signs Y/N may need him. “there she goes.” 

 

The house doesn't feel the same when Delilah and Dean get back after the festivities. There is no running or loud giggling or off-key singing. It's just them and an empty nest again. Dean walks towards Y/N's old room. All of her essence lingers with Y/N's unneeded things. Dean grabs a small stuffed giraffe from her bed and goes to close the door but takes one last look back. He whispers to the empty room. 

 

“Goodbye, my baby girl. I love you.” 

  
  



End file.
